


ADVENTURE OF A LIFETIME

by DiamondDept



Series: LOOKING TO THE FUTURE [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Golden shower, Horny Aaron, Hotel Sex, London, M/M, PWP, Pool Sex, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, The Shard, Underwear, Very explict, past Robron, piss drinking, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDept/pseuds/DiamondDept
Summary: What happened when Aaron and Luke stayed at Shangri-La Hotel at The Shard for 4 weeks whilst on a business visit to the UKTitle from Coldplay's Adventure of a Lifetime
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Luke Posner
Series: LOOKING TO THE FUTURE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923448
Comments: 81
Kudos: 59





	1. Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's rules:  
> Alongside Aaron's morning pissing drinking ritual his rules are as follows
> 
> Aaron must be waiting on all 4s with his cunt in the air if Luke goes out without him.  
> Aaron must keep Luke informed of where he is all times if not together.  
> Aaron must when in the master suite be completely naked at all times.  
> Aaron if alone in the house when Luke gets home, he must be kneeling naked before removing Luke’s shoes and kissing his sweaty feet  
> Aaron must always sit on the floor between Luke’s legs and not on the sofa.  
> Aaron must make every effort to immediately go to Luke at work if he’s texted to go.  
> Aaron must ensure all sex toys they have are kept clean and always ready to use.  
> Aaron must when requested in any part of the house at any time immediately strip naked if Luke requests it.  
> Aaron must on a Saturday night run Daddy a hot bath and kneel naked next to it while Luke bathes.  
> Aaron must make sure he always thoroughly sucks Luke’s cock clean every time Luke fucks him.  
> Aaron must never leave the house before he tells Luke where he’s going.  
> Aaron must always allow Daddy to drink from him when Daddy asks.  
> Aaron when out with Luke will always stay by his side and enter and exit doors after Luke.  
> Aaron must always inform Luke that he needs to use the bathroom even when they're out.  
> Aaron must always remain naked until Daddy tells him he can get dressed.  
> Aaron must take his final drink of the day kneeling on Luke’s side of the bed and remain there until Luke invites him to join him.  
> Aaron must get permission from Luke before he posts anything on his instagram.  
> Aaron must give Luke full access to all his media devices and browsing history.  
> Aaron must always clear any social occasions with Luke before accepting.  
> Aaron must if running late inform Luke ASAP with the reason why and approximate new time.  
> Aaron must always keep Luke informed of his whereabouts including when working he must always text Luke the minute he arrives and departs any and all destinations.  
> Luke now owns Aaron's cock, whether it's caged or not. Aaron is never allowed to touch his own cock during sex again it’s Luke’s job to make him cum.
> 
> And in return for Aaron following those rules. Luke has made 4 special promises to his boyfriend...
> 
> Luke will set all clothes out on their bedroom dresser every day that Aaron must wear, even underwear and socks.  
> Luke will always allow Aaron to drink from him whenever possible as long as Aaron follows the rules.  
> Luke will hand feed Aaron his breakfast everyday with Aaron either sat on his cock or kneeling between his legs.  
> Luke will accompany his baby on all business trips no matter where they are.  
> At home Aaron has two dog bowls which he drinks Luke’s piss from and a bowl used for food if Aaron wants to eat on his knees or for excess cum for Aaron's consumption
> 
> Positions:  
> “INSPECTION”— Aaron must immediately stand in the centre of the room feet shoulder width apart, back straight head facing perfectly forward.
> 
> “DISPLAY”— Aaron must kneel, his head slightly tipped back, mouth wide open.
> 
> “PRESENT”— Aaron must kneel with his arse in the air, forehead resting in the floor, arms stretched out in front.
> 
> “MEALTIME” - Whenever Daddy says it, Aaron must remove all clothing if wearing any and get down on his knees with his cunt out, he is not allowed to use his hands to help him eat or drink when eating from his bowls, if he doesn't he will be spanked.

Whilst in their taxi from the airport, fresh from their home in Millan, Aaron and Luke are discussing which of their personal rules they want to keep in force during their month long business trip to the UK; 

Aaron is in closing stages of negotiations for a big deal which will put their new company AL Enterprises on the scrap map. Aaron has bought up several scrap yards over time, the recession the UK is now in has lead to quite a few scrap yard chains going under and Aaron has bought them up and rebranded them under AL Enterprises - Scrap. Luke now runs his own take away restaurant in Millan but is also in charge of AL Enterprises’ events division and coming up with new ways to get around the social distancing requirements.

The boys will be staying at the Shangri-La Hotel at The Shard in a ‘Premier Shard Suite’ during their time in London. Aaron’s negotiations will be continuing via Teams and Zoom except for when it's time to sign the contact which will be done in person. Aaron has no interest in visiting his family up in Emmerdale now that his mum has more or less cheated on Paddy with that Al Chapman and is now staying with Debbie in Scotland. 

When they arrive at The Shard get checked in whilst a Porter takes their bags up to the suite, Aaron just stands back and watches as Luke bends as far as possible over the desk, sticking his gorgeous muscular arse out for Aaron to dribble over. Due to the current restrictions, room service is available for all meals which Luke has agreed to, along specifically requesting a large pack of bottled water to be delivered to their suite last tonight. Aaron knows _exactly_ why Luke needs that pack of water.

Luke takes his partner’s hand and guides them into the fancy lift, selecting their floor, before he cups Aaron’s stubbled face and kisses him passionately before pinning Aaron up against a wall in the lift. Aaron wraps his arms around Luke’s neck and lets himself be picked up by his Daddy as they continue to snog. 

They barely make it in the door of their gorgeous suite with views over London before they’re all over each other, suitcases abandoned by the door. Luke goes first and strips out of his clothes before gently removing his boyfriend’s clothes prior Aaron practically leaping into Luke’s ginger muscular arms as he starts to suck away at his daddy’s _tasty_ nipples. Aaron starts to run his hands over Luke’s smooth yet dense pecs and eight pack which is something Luke only accomplished recently after his longest period of intense gym training in years. Luke also runs his hands over Aaron's tanned abs before he starts to play with Aaron’s heavy balls, rolling each one in his hands.

They move into the king size bed where Luke gets himself into position with his legs spread wide before giving his baby a special signal that he can join him on the bed. Aaron climbs towards his Daddy on the bed on all fours with his arse in the air, he gives Luke a deep kiss before Aaron climbs onto Luke’s lap and slams himself down onto Daddy’s heavy, thick, leaking, ginger 11 and a bit inch cock which earns him a load moan from his beau.

Aaron looked at them both in the reflection of the mirror at the foot of the bed, watching his cunt moves over Luke’s barely visible member, most of it inside of him. Luke groans loudly as he feels the ridges of his thick and leaking erection hidden deep inside of his baby’s arse, his pre-cum leaking onto his prostate. Luke moves his mouth downwards and starts to suck away at his baby’s hard nipples before he starts to play with Aaron’s Prince Albert piercing which sends Aaron over the edge of orgasm.

Aaron’s entire body spasms, fuckhole tightening as thick, white, creamy cum explodes out of his cock all over him, his Daddy and the clean bedsheets. Luke runs his hand over Aaron's groin tattoo which reads “Property of Luke” to get him help him come down from his climax. Aaron starts to bounce on Luke’s cock whilst pissing moaning “Daddy you're inside of me” with his arse slamming down onto his daddy’s throbbing member one final time before Luke reaches his climax and fills Aaron's cunt to the brim with his thick, heavy cream before they fall asleep in their Shard suite together.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys don't get up to much on their first day in London

Friday Morning: Luke

It's about 8:30am in Central London and Luke is awoken to a sharp knock on the bedroom door which will be their room service breakfast being in the lounge area before the server in PPE leaves the room. Luke looks down his toned body and marvels at the sight in front of him; Aaron had slept the night with his head resting on his daddy’s ginger crotch next to Luke’s now hard cock. As Aaron starts to stir and wake up, Luke presses a gentle kiss to his boy’s head.

Aaron returns to favor and gives Luke’s throbbing cock a gentle kiss prior to him crawl up the bed before sitting on Luke’s dense, muscular pecs with his hard, pierced, leaking cock at full attention for his Daddy. He rolls his hips, harshly rubbing his arse across Luke’s over-sensitive nipples as Aaron inches his cock into Luke's warm and wet mouth. Aaron finds it magical, how his cock can just disappear into his boyfriend. He starts with a trickle before Aaron releases a drawn out, bitter morning piss into his daddy’s mouth. Now it's part of their daily routine, Luke just takes it in his stride and gulps down mouthful after mouthful of his baby’s golden nectar. 

After Luke has drank from Aaron they just lay back in their bed and gaze out at the going of Central London from their windowed hotel suite way up in The Shard before the loud rumble of Luke’s stomach makes the couple get out of bed for breakfast. Luke stands up and sits at the bed before inviting his baby to come and sit Daddy’s monster cock as he carries Aaron through to breakfast. 

As they move through into the lounge area where the table has been set, Luke places Aaron down and gives Aaron the command to get into his “ **Mealtime** ” position which is where his baby gets down on his knees with his cunt sticking out, Aaron is not allowed to use his hands to help him eat or drink when eating from his bowls because if he does he will be spanked.

Luke ordered a continental breakfast for them to eat along with some coffee but first Aaron wants his morning drink from his Daddy’s cock. He remembers to kiss each of his boyfriend’s _sweaty_ feet and lets Luke spit into his mouth before Luke puts his cock in Aaron’s mouth and takes such a hard piss in his baby’s mouth that there is actually some backsplash onto Aaron's face.

Aaron kneels on the floor watches with intense impatience as Daddy proceeds to drown Aaron’s cereal in golden juice, empty his remaining piss into a class then wanking some cum onto the corner of Aaron’s breakfast plate before he invites his baby to come and sit on his cock so they can eat breakfast together; Luke cutting up bits of Aaron’s bacon, dipping them in his cream before hand feeding Aaron.

Later on Friday (5pm) Aaron

Aaron had just wrapped up his final Zoom call of the week (except for any negotiation emergencies over the weekend) as he logs off his MacBook Pro and puts it into his laptop case on the floor just in time to hear his boyfriend's returning from the shops and slamming the main door to the suite. Luke had been out all afternoon looking at and purchasing a fair quantity of Red Wine and Shiraz in Harrods before he paid a visit to Calvin Klein for some more jeans for him and briefs for both of them.

“Babe I’m back. Are you _finally_ done now??” Luke shouts to his beau as he takes off his shoes before making his way through to the lounge area where Aaron has been sat all day working with a glorious view of Central London. The tens of millions Aaron was given by Robert in the divorce settlement has allowed him and Luke to live a very comfortable existence, away from Emmerdale.

Aaron spins around in his white leather office chair as he hears Luke enter the room in a white tee, and matching blue blazer and dress trousers which Aaron makes clear his opinion on “Luke it should be illegal for you to wear those. You look so hot!” Without any hesitation Aaron's partner starts to strip completely naked in front of him; for the couple being naked around each other is so natural now that it doesn't even feel sexual when one is getting undressed. As per usual Aaron’s dick thickens rapidly as Luke starts and he _does_ start to drool _slightly_ as Luke takes off his t-shirt to unveil his toned shoulders, heavenly abs and large pecs. 

When Luke unzips his fly; Aaron is not at all ready for the surprise Luke has been hiding underneath his clothes with Aaron expecting his partner to either be commando or in his usual CK intense power briefs. He is _not_ ready for Luke to take his slacks off and silently reveal that he's been wearing black satin and lace knickers while out which are barely doing their job at containing Luke’s huge, heavy balls and his thick, leaking cock.

Aaron pulls off the basic hoodie he's been wearing for his calls and, now fully naked, drops to his knees on the plush rug as he puts his hands around Luke’s arse and pulls his daddy closer. Pressing his face into Luke’s crotch, Aaron blissed by the scent of his man through these knickers and rubs his nose to capture more of this heavenly scene before Luke announces “I think it's time we have a bath baby?!” and then looks down at Aaron who with his darkest eyes gives a nod of approval before they move into the bathroom...


	3. Wet Play Time

Friday Night: Aaron

Continuing to follow their protocol, Aaron ran the bath to Luke’s regular temperature in their gorgeous bathroom in the suite. After turning the water off, Aaron bended over the edge of the bath so that Luke could personally clean his baby’s fuckhole before they got in the tub.

Aaron got into his **“Display”** position on the bathroom floor before Daddy asks him

“How the water?”

“Just how daddy likes it” Aaron replies in his most seductive tone “So can we get in now?”

“What do you need to say to me you little slut?” Luke makes clear while stepping out of his satin knickers

“Please”

“Please what?

“Please Daddy. I _need_ you. I _need_ your magical cock inside of me. That's what you want to do isn't it, to fill me” Aaron starts to plead with Luke as he is beginning to doubt if they'll ever get in the bath  
  


Luke gives Aaron the signal that they can get in the tub. Aaron gets in and lays down before daddy gets in on all 4s above him and closes in for a dirty kiss, at the same time running a hand down over Aaron’s chest, cupping his balls and stroking his hand hungrily up over his shaft. After Luke rolls his baby’s balls in his hands he starts to play with Aaron’s Prince Albert; “you look so sexy all pierced for me and I still think you deserve to cum tonight”

Luke positions his baby’s legs on his broad shoulders as he pushes his thick length inside Aaron’s glorious entrance, and at the same time Luke manages to get his head onto Aaron’s neck and starts to suck away near his baby’s tattoo. He starts to up the pace, moving in and out of Aaron more rapidly, while his partner's own rock hard stick of cock bounced against his stomach in the water, careful not to let his hips lift from up from the bath otherwise he'd slip. He saw Aaron’s eyes rolling back deep into his head with pleasure as he started to urinate onto his daddies face.

Aaron was in pure heaven. Luke’s cock always felt so thick and heavy and it just felt to Aaron like his arse was designed for his daddies cock which he had no problem taking in its entirety. He started to fondle his beau’s large balls which tipped Luke even closer to the edge as they both hurtled rapidly towards their climaxes in the bath water. How Aaron's prostate hasn't shattered from Luke's fucking he doesn't know..

Luke started to thrust inside him even more deeply which is no easy feat in this slippery, expensive bathtub, he found the right place to move against Aaron’s prostate and he stroked his hand down Aaron’s chest. Aaron moaned so loudly now he was sure the rest of the hotel could hear them. He could see Aaron was close so he started to fill Aaron up with his golden nectar which would then combine with his cum.

“Daddddddddddy” Aaron cries as he cums explosively with wave after wave of his thick, Pearl white cream landing on Luke’s face and in his gorgeous ginger hair. 

Luke’s hands and knees finally give up on him as his body spasms as he orgasms, painting Aaron’s insides with his cum before collapsing flat onto his baby’s chest, winding his boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~

Saturday Morning: Luke

It's around 11am and Him & Aaron have just returned from the gym after about 2 hours. They both stink and are covered in sweat BUT Luke _has_ got a plan; Aaron hasn't been allowed to piss at all since last night and usually between returning from the gym and lunch, Aaron has no energy so won't put up any resistance.

He takes Aaron’s hand and leads him across the room where Luke pins Aaron up against the floor to ceiling windows overlooking London and pulls him in for a _dirty_ kiss. When Luke pauses the kiss for bed he makes his expectations clear, if Aaron had felt uncomfortable he would have used the safeword. 

“Strip now for me baby or I won't let you pee” Luke commands before he tears Aaron out of his gymwear, throwing the soaked items of clothing across the room before he walks over to the wall and hits the button which dims the windows so no one can see in. Luke strips as he waits for the windows to darken before he asks his baby boy “What do you want baby?”

“You _daddy_. It's always _you_ that I need to take care of me” 


	4. A sensitive boy and his daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is getting over stressed with work so Luke makes it his mission to force his baby to relax

Week 2 - Saturday Morning: Aaron

Aaron is standing naked in the middle of the lounge in their suite with his stubbled jaw hanging open as he's just watched Luke call their business lawyer and told her to manage all negotiation matters over the weekend before now putting Aaron’s laptop & phone in their safe in the suite before locking it.

“Do you know why Daddy has done that baby? Luke asks, pulling his partner close.

Aaron shakes his head gently

“You've been letting things overwhelm you with this deal haven't you?” 

Aaron sighs as they sit down together on the white leather sofa together, both naked, and Luke takes his hands in his. These negotiations over the last 2 weeks in London have been _very_ intense for him; late nights, early mornings and he's got one week left to nail out the deal before it's supposed to be signed next Friday.

Aaron's been getting _very_ short tempered with the hotel staff when they enter the suite for cleaning & meal services and he knows that Luke is worried about him.

Aaron briefly fingers himself climbing into Luke’s lap and onto his daddy’s _thick, leaking_ cock which is leaking with want for his hole before softly saying to Luke

“I'm sorry Daddy. I'll be better this week I swear”

“Ssh, we’ll be having none of that, baby do you hear me” Luke soothes him with plus a stroke of the cock before adding “That's why we are going to have a weekend without _any_ work stuff: Today we are going to go to the shopping centre and tomorrow I've booked us 4 hours in the fitness centre...alone” 

“You're doing all this for me” Aaron coos while rolling his hips over Luke's thick cock buried deep inside him. “Yes I am doing all this for you because I love you baby” Luke gently responds while pressing a kiss to Aaron’s neck tattoo bearing his name.

“Daddy…..” Aaron falters as he runs out of words to describe his feelings.

“Daddy is going to give you exactly what you need this weekend and that starts right now with me reintroducing all rules and rituals from your notebook as it’s clear that my baby boy needs structure. Next we are going to go into our bedroom and I'm going to get you some clothes out so we can head out to Westfield in Shepherd's Bush for some retail therapy and then some kinky shops on the way home, what do you think about that Aaron?’

“I just want my Daddy to take care of me during the day then I just want cum and piss tonight” Aaron responds in his most seductive, soft tone

Aaron gives Luke a deep kiss on the lips as he lifts himself off his boyfriend’s member leaving an empty feeling in his hole before they walked into the bedroom together

Luke places out on the bed for his baby everything Aaron will need for the today - very tight jeans, black socks, CK briefs, smart trainers and finally a red v-neck jumper that will show off the cleavage of Aaron’s pecs for his daddy to enjoy. He also lays out Aaron's cock cage and makes sure to milk his baby’s pierced cock dry of golden juice before locking his beau’s cock up for the day.

“You look so gorgeous for me baby” Luke makes clear as Aaron stands in his **“Inspection”** position. “So sexy for your Daddy” He adds as he rubs his hard and clothed dick against Aaron’s arse

  
  


Saturday Lunchtime (at the shopping centre): Aaron

Him and Luke have just eaten lunch at McDonalds and are about to hit the shops and Aaron is taking a brief glimpse at Luke’s list of that they need to get to get he doesn't need to add anything else:

Aaron agrees with everything they need, just adding ‘speedos’ to the list as he knows about where they'll be heading after London.

Most of what they needed could be bought at Calvin Klein so him and Luke head there first; they just brought more of the same underwear they always get as they both like the CK intense power briefs and the boys are the same size so they pool underwear and socks between them. Luke does spot some nice jackets and jeans he likes the look of so he drags Aaron into the changing rooms to try them on; once Luke has finished he whispers in Aaron’s ear 

“Do you want to get on your knees for Daddy?” Luke whispers

Aaron breathes in deeply but compiles, immediately dropping to his knees in the cramped changing room for daddy. Luke unbuckles his designer jeans and lets them drop to his ankles along with his underwear before moving closer to his boyfriend - rubbing his _sweaty_ ~~melons~~ balls and massive leaking member in Aaron’s face, letting his baby _inhale_ him. 

Luke knows Aaron is turned on by this so he drops a little comment to his boyfriend which will make him want to suck his cock even harder “look at you being such a slut for Daddy” and with that Aaron takes Luke’s balls in his mouth and starts to suck them like they are cough sweets. Aaron can tell his daddy is finding it incredibly hard to keep the noise down and not cum right now in this tiny changing booth surrendered by clothes they haven't bought yet.

Now he's warmed Luke up a bit, Aaron decided _now_ it's time for the main course and takes the entirety of Luke’s cock in his wet mouth; it's thick, heavy to the hand and leaking and Aaron adores it. His Daddy’s cock. Aaron manages to take it all the way down to the base and starts to lick some of Luke's ginger pubes. Luke’s moans are becoming incredibly hard to stifle so Aaron knows he needs to speed this up a bit, even if he doesn't get any release. 

Aaron moves his hands around Luke’s body, running them over the smooth globes of his arse but inserting 2 fingers in Luke’s cum soaked cunt, using his own cum as lube. He continues to eagerly suck away at his daddies dick before he smashes his fingers against Luke’s prostate and his daddy cums explosively in Aaron's mouth. Aaron remembers protocol and swallows every last drop of Luke’s delicious seed.

As they try to get themselves together before leaving the changing room Luke says “maybe we should order the rest of the stuff online?” 

“Yeah, I think we should do that _Daddy_ ” Aaron comments with a wink to Luke before they leave the booth, pay for their stuff and head back to the hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment with prompts and feedback


	5. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the shopping trip

Sunday Morning: Luke

Last night after the shopping trip neither man actually had any energy for sex for once, instead Aaron just really wanted his daddy. He sat on Luke’s thick, heavy cock all night, regularly bouncing in Luke's full balls and had a frank conversariom about some of the things they had bought from the sex shop..

They stocked up on plenty of lube before Aaron actually got on his knees in the shop and begged his daddy to let them get a set of leather & metal handcuffs for “Daddy” to restrain him with, Luke did agree to get the, but knows he and Aaron need to have a proper conversation before using them in the bedroom. Aaron also managed to slip a metal extendable spreader bar into the basket without Luke noticing as he is going to  _ try _ and hide it before giving it to daddy for their 6 month anniversary which is in a couple of weeks.

  
  


Luke also purchased some new gold nipple clamps for his baby boy, a new pack of black and silver cock rings. The ginger Adonis decided that he  _ did _ want some more of the special ladies lace & satin knickers for men and chose a couple of pairs in different shades of red, black and blue satin with matching lace patterns. Aaron, despite being initially hesitant, also insisted that he wanted Daddy to get him some “special panties” so Luke chose him some in white satin & lace and a couple of pure lace pairs for his baby. 

There was one last thing they got from the shop, A matching navy blue collar and lead set for Aaron. Luke refused to buy it until his partner make clear to him that he wants to “look like a slut for his daddy and his daddy alone” at this point Luke couldn't say no to Aaron so they got the collar and lead 

*************

This morning Luke has just come back up to the suite from 90 minutes alone in the fitness centre while Aaron had a lay-in. As he was alone in the gym and he'd thrown his top over the sole CCTV camera, Luke stripped down to his jockstrap for his workout, letting the cool air hit his ass checks.

When he walked back into the suite, abandoning his sweat soaked clothes on his way to the bedroom, Luke stops dead in his tracks when he finds Aaron awake and laid out on their bed, legs spread apart, his white knickers were now discarded around his ankles, butt plug thrown across the mattress while Aaron was waiting to tease Luke upon his return by pushing 3 fingers into his arse while stroking his hard, throbbing love stick and looking his boyfriend straight in the eye. 

Once Luke can find words again after a moment staring he snaps back into reality as he asks Aaron “What do you think you're doing baby?”

Aaron replies, soundly pleased with himself “being a little slut for my daddy” 

Luke doesn't look down but can feel his naked cock rapidly hardening however he does remembe their rules and looks at Aaron before firmly stating “you shouldn't be doing that Aaron. Do you know you are breaking your rules?”

“I  _ wanted _ to be punishment daddy. I  _ wanted _ to be a bad boy” Aaron teases

“How do you want me to  _ punish _ you?” Upon realising this was his baby’s plan all along,  **_He wanted to be punished_ ** _.  _

“I want daddy to restain me and deny me any pleasure all day” Aaron responds in a playful tone that Luke knows means that his beau is enjoying this

So Luke starts to give out instructions to Aaron “Stand up  now baby boy and get into  **Inspection** . You are going to pull your knickers back up immediately and put the cunt plug back in now Aaron!

Aaron immediately removes his fingers from his arse and re-plugs the remains of Luke’s cum in himself before getting off their bed, pulling his knickers back up to his waist and standing in the middle of the bedroom for his inspection by Luke/Daddy. 

Aaron does get a little praise from Luke after the inspection “Look what a little slut you look like, just for me. Just for Daddy.” That last comment makes Aaron’s balls tighten already and they haven't any started yet

Luke makes Aaron stay in position while he digs into his bedside drawers to retrieve their rule book and makes it clear that Aaron has just broken 4 rules this morning - Including removing clothes without Daddy’s permission and touching his cock which as Aaron’s tattoo clear states, is Luke's property. Aaron can feel Luke running his warm hands all over his newly toned body before he tells Aaron to wait exactly here he is while “Daddy goes to find some stuff” and if he moves he'll get a spanking

Luke makes sure to draw this process out so first he goes over going through their sex shop bags from yesterday so he can choose how to punish his baby. 

Sunday Morning: Aaron

He is getting desperate now as Luke is  _ really _ drawing this punishment out and they haven't even started yet but Aaron is so horny that if Luke doesn't get a move on and get back in this bedroom he's gonna have to do something about his throbbing cock. After 10 minutes rummaging through bags, during which time he realises that Luke has found the spreader bar. 

Luke comes back into the bedroom with a whole bag full of things and he lays them all out on the bed; the spreader bar, a pair of nipples clamps, the leather handcuffs, cock rings plus the navy blue lead and collar.

When Aaron swallows loudly, Luke turns his attention to Aaron and asks him “How much of it do you want?” 

“I want all of it Daddy. I want to be punished, I want you to restrain me before you fuck me hard with your mega cock without any lube” he responds

“are you sure Aaron?” Luke knows he needs to double check before they do this.

“Yes, I'm sure .” Aaron confirms, knowing that he can always safeword if he needs it

“Get up off the bed now, get your cock out and get on your knees Aaron” Luke’s tone switches as soon as he hears Aaron confirm his consent 

Aaron follows the instructions to the letter, getting off the bed before slipping his lace panties to his ankles and stepping out of them before slipping to his knees, eyes level with Luke’s throbbing member.

A shiver goes down Aaron’s spine as he feels Luke putting the collar around his neck before attaching the lead and pressing a kiss to his hair.

  
  



	6. Punishment Time

Sunday Morning: Luke

_Aaron follows the instructions to the letter, getting off the bed before slipping his lace panties to his ankles and stepping out of them before slipping to his knees, eyes level with Luke’s throbbing member._

_A shiver goes down Aaron’s spine as he feels Luke putting the collar around his neck before attaching the lead and pressing a kiss to his hair._

  
  


As much as Luke is indulging in the glorious sight in front of them; Aaron on his knees, collar around his neck with the matching lead attached and held firmly in his Daddy's hand. Luke needs Aaron to confirm, one last time, that he's okay with this.

“Are you sure you want me to be rough and use all the toys with you baby?” Luke asks while running his hands through Aaron's hair

“Daddy I’m your little slut boy okay because I broke loads of rules, I deserve to be punished. I _want_ to be punished by you, I _want_ you to restrain me before filling me up with your cum because I broke Daddy’s rules and I _deserve_ to be treated like the little whore I am. I know that I can safeword if I need it but apart from that you can do whatever you want to me, I feel safe with you Luke. **I want you to be rough with me** ” Aaron finishes off reassuring Luke by pressing a chaste kiss to his daddies large ballsack.

Out of seemingly nowhere Luke picks up his iPhone and tripod and sets it up on the TV counter, facing the bed before hitting play. 

“This my little whore is how you’ll never break one of your rules again. Because every time you break the rules from now on you will be spanked, restrained and plugged before having to watch me fuck your pretty little hole. Remember to safeword if you need to”

Knowing that Aaron feels safe with him if enough for Luke to finally start his baby’s punishment by slipping a vibrating cock ring onto his boy’s throbbing digit, not that Aaron knows it can vibrate of course. He retrieves a condom that he has kept hidden in his knickers and tears it open and looks his baby in the eye.

“This is to catch all your cock’s pathetic dribbling. Can't let any of it go to waste” as he rolls it down Aaron’s leaking, hard cock before Luke points to the bed and firmly tells his beau to “bend over, arse out. You've asked me to be rough with you so I will be.” 

Before Aaron can get a word in even if he wanted to, the spanking starts: 

SMACK “I'm really disappointed in you for breaking your rules” SMACK SMACK “But I guess that's what I should be expecting for my little man-whore shouldn't I” SMACK SMACK SMACK “As soon as we get back home, you are going to be on our next High Protocol at all times wherever we are. We will sit down and discuss it Aaron later but some little sluts just need to learn” SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Aaron starts to cry out at this point from the pain on his arse, whimpering “Daddy, Daddy, DaddyILoveYou, Dadddddddddddddddy” Every time Luke uses one of these derogatory words with him like “slut, whore” Aaron’s ballooning cock twitches even more; leaking pre-cum into the condom Daddy put on him.

Luke does stop for a minute and presses a kiss to each of Aaron’s ass checks which feel like they are on fire “You know how much I love you Aaron and your pretty little fuckhole but you just need to learn to follow your rules” he finishes by delivering a final 5 sharp blows to Aaron’s newly purple arse

  
Once's stopped spanking this baby, Luke stands back to admire his handiwork. Aaron's arse is beginning to transition from pink to a nice shade of purple - this will remind him the follow his rules.

“Bathroom now” Luke growls at Aaron but as he goes to stand up Luke realises that he hasn't been specific enough with his baby. This is going to be a long day “No Aaron get back down; it's Hands and Knees only for you today. Sluts don't deserve to be treated like everyone else ”

Luke guides Aaron into the bathroom on his lead before positioning him in the shower cubicle on all fours, his arse against the cold tile of the wall and unclips the lead, placing it on the counter, before Daddy points his thick cock at his baby’s head and starts to urinate all over Aaron’s hair, making sure that Aaron’s attention is on his cock at all times especially when Daddy is talking “you behaved badly so you don't deserve to drink daddy’s special juice today so this can serve as a reminder for future references my little hoe” 

Aaron starts to moan enjoying the golden showers and goes to reach for his cock but before he can even touch it he remembers the rules so doesn't touch it. 

Once the flow of his golden liquid ends Luke makes sure to rub his urine through his baby's hair before re-attaching Aaron’s leash to his collar and leading him out of the bathroom. “Right then Aaron, now the warm-up has finished, it’s time for your real punishment.”

Aaron’s response to all this is just to what Daddy says, he knows his arse is already gonna hurt after the dry fucking he's requested so he wants to keep the amount spanks he earns to a minimum but Aaron is just really loving this moment when Luke is all dominant over him because Luke is Daddy.

With his Daddy’s golden juice dripping down his hair, head and torso Aaron is lead back into their bedroom area by Luke and unclipped from his leash which Luke then places on the glass TV cabinet before he is instructed to “Lay down on the bed baby and spread your legs wide so I can get to your cunt”

  
  


Luke retrieves the bag of toys from where he placed it on the floor and empties it out into the bed; nipples clamps, a cock plug, glass vibrating butt plug, the leather handcuffs, spreader bar all all out of the bag. Aaron’s eyes light up as he sees everything Luke has in store for him for him.

Aaron listens intently as Luke sets out his plan of Daddy is going to do; 

  * First as per his request, Aaron will be restrained with all the toys and handcuffed to the bed
  * Then Luke will sit on his face and Aaron will lick Daddy’s sweaty cunt clean for him
  * After that Luke is going to “fuck my baby so hard he won't be able to stand up”
  * Aaron’s cock will be plugged and he won't be allowed to blow his load for “at least 24 hours”



After making clear the order of events, Luke decides to tease Aaron by asking him “so my little whore, where should we start? Actually I know where we should begin..”

Luke picks up the leather handcuffs off the duvet and holds them up to Aaron “Move up baby”. Aaron follows Daddy’s instruction and shovels up the bed so that he is supported by the duck-feather pillows enough to be comfortable as Luke first clips the cuffs themselves onto the bed frame before attaching each wrist to its respective cuff. Aaron gives off a rather delectable murmur of arousal to daddy restraining him which makes Luke confident to continue.

Working his way down the body next Luke attaches the rose gold nipples clamps to his baby boy: after Aaron hisses at the clamps being tightened his Daddy silently rewards him by pressing kisses to his scars on his chest before continuing.. Next Luke removes the condom from his beau’s dick and throws it in the bin before immediately replacing it with a new black cock plug. But that's only half of it as Daddy then locks up Aaron’s plugged cock in its cage, unable to release. 

Before adding the final restraints Luke asks Aaron to look directly into the camera and to tell it why he is being punished by Daddy; knowing full well that Luke might want off to it in the future. “I was a little slut and daddies rules by removing my panties and butt plug before touching my special parts without permission from my daddy and now he is punishing his little slut” Aaron says, ending with a private signal to Luke

Concerned that his baby might be starting to enjoy his punishment Luke knew he had to get a move on and attached the cuffs of the spreader bar to each of Aaron’s ankles before starting to extent the bar; spreading Aaron’s legs as wide as they can and exposing his little pretty fuckhole for Luke to play with.

“I hope you understand baby that for today you are just my fucktoy; you will not get to cum and I will not be using lube as the pain you will feel for the next few days will serve as a reminder of why not to break your rules. And Aaron I want to make clear right now that today was a serious violation of your rules so when we get home on Tuesday you will be in HP for the rest of the week.”

Aaron swallows deeply, restrained cock twitching as he realises how much him breaking their rules can turn them both on. However they are both weirdly eager to get this punishment started so Luke takes the plunge and moves into position sitting on his babies face “Lick your daddy’s hole clean Aaron” and all he hears in reply is a muffled “daddy…” as he rolls his hips over his partner’s stubbled face

And so the Marathon sex session/punishment begins….


	7. Aaron's Leash; Aaron's Panties; Aaron's Daddy

Sunday Morning: Luke

Luke wakes up the morning after Aaron’s ‘punishment’ in complete bliss; his baby obeyed every instruction last night and Aaron made clear to his daddy just how much he enjoyed being restrained. He did make one concession at the end of the night and unplugged Aaron’s cock so he could cum and he didn't take long or disappoint. Luke wrapped his lips around Aaron’s purple dickhead as he swallowed wave after wave of his baby boy’s thick milky cream which he'd been storing in his balls for days.

His cum had been stored safely inside of Aaron and kept secure with a medium sized glass butt plug, however as it was time for them to go to bed Aaron realised that he would struggle keeping the plug and daddies cream in his arse all night. Daddy’s solution was for Aaron to still sleep largely naked just with the addition of a pair of white lace knickers which would stop the plug coming out overnight.

Even though it was now the morning after Aaron’s arse since hurt like hell from all the spanks but he didn't mind one bit because today Aaron knew that Luke is going to give his baby the aftercare he requested himself “back to basics” is what he wanted: cooling gel to be applied on his rim and cream on his ass cheeks to alleviate the pain. 

Luke also later wants to go down to the gym but not just for a workout, because as he discovered last week via the signs in the entrance to the fitness centre - the CCTV is broken. And because the gym is quite a large space where they won't be disturbed, Luke wants to use the space to get Aaron used to being leashed up in his panties crawling beside him.

Later on that morning...

It's around midday and Luke has just finished his 90 minutes workout in the hotel fitness centre, pleased that he's managed to maintain his physique whilst travelling and setting up a new company with Aaron. He's taken his scantily clad photos for his instagram to just compare his progress, those who see the photos would see an empty gym because Aaron is the changing room getting out his collar and leash plus another pair of satin panties from their bag having taken off his collar for the workout

Because they can lock the door to the gym (even though the hotel staff will probably have a key) the boys have managed to keep to their normal routine of working out in just their jockstraps and trainers. Luke knows that he looks disgusting and sweaty because he can feel it coming out of every part of his body; his armpits to his forehead to his arsecrack, Luke is dripping wet in perspiration.

Luke can hear the footsteps of Aaron approaching and turns around to him, dramatically tensing his muscles for effect. Which has the desired effect as Aaron drops the stuff onto a benchpress prior to moving in for a brief, sweaty, horny kiss before Aaron makes clear to him that “you stink babe but you look so hot” as they laugh together. 

As they hold each other in the middle of this massive room, daddy asks his baby “Ready to get changed?” Aaron knows exactly what Luke means so he slips his own drenched neon-red jockstrap to his ankles before stepping out of them, leaving him proudly naked in front of daddy. His leaking cock standing to full attention, aroused just by the sight of Luke after a workout.

"Look at you, hard for me. Daddy's little whore" Luke comments, knowing Aaron loves being called all these derogatory names by him

  
Luke proceeds to help Aaron into the pair of smooth red satin knickers before he drops to his knees so daddy can attach his collar and leash before they start to just walk around the gym together; Aaron getting used to being on all 4s, guided by Luke. However Aaron’s full attention is on Luke’s wood which is hanging out heavy above his balls. He knew that if Aaron could he would want Luke inside of him 24/7 keeping his daddies thick cock warm in his cunt.

Luke’s pleased with how well Aaron has taken to being on the lead so after half an hour or so, the pair threw some old clothes on and head to the lift back up to their floor which now due to Covid, with the except of them is empty. So once the lift arrives on the correct floor and the couple exit the lift he tells Aaron to “take your shoes off, put them in the bag and get on your hands and knees. Sluts don't deserve to walk” As expected Aaron follows the rules and Luke twists his collar around so the ‘D-Ring’ is at the back of his neck so Daddy can attach the leash.

Aaron pads along nicely beside Daddy down the corridor to their suite where once they enter and lock the door, Luke requests that Aaron remove his clothes and get into his **‘Mealtime’** position. Luke makes sure to rub his clothed cock in Aaron’s face before finally removing his own disgusting jockstrap and letting his baby take his entire length into his mouth.

Luke starts with a trickle of golden juice before emptying his bladder into his man-whore’s mouth; Aaron swallows every last drop of daddy's precious juice. Once they have finished, Luke reminds his boy of protocol and that he needs to lick clean his asshole before Aaron can claim the reward he's been waiting for...a milkshake

One of Daddy’s very special milkshakes.

A special treat ahead of tomorrow sex contract negotiation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below with that you'd like to see come out of the sex contact negotiations which I'm writing for the next chapter and will read into the rest of the story.
> 
> Open to all ideas


	8. The contract

Monday Morning: Aaron

THE CONTRACT

It’s official. Aaron’s business deal is done and he and Luke can return home to Italy tomorrow after 4 weeks in London, despite now running their own company together him and Luke do have a tight knit leadership team based in both the UK and Italy how have insisted that after 4 weeks of intense negotiations for the scrap contract; him and Luke have got 3 weeks at home together how convenient is that…

The boys went for their private COVID tests this morning so that they can be allowed back into Italy but today Aaron will be conducting a very different type of negotiation as he and Luke have decided to put their rules, procedures, rituals and punishments into a contract. 

Aaron wants Luke to have much more control over him and because he trusts Luke so much and knows he will always make sure Aaron is comfortable with their arrangement that he is open to just about anything. So with some help from the dirty corner of the internet he has prepared a draft contract for their negotiations. They have suspended all their rules for today to make sure they get this deal right.

Sitting down at the glass table in the suite - Aaron plops his draft of a sex contract down and slides it over to Luke so they are both on the same page but before his partner even opens the document he makes clear to him that “regardless of what limits we decided on Aaron, I love you” Just hearing those words giving Aaron’s dick a twitch.

After ten minutes of near torture for Aaron while Luke was reading through his confirmation of their relationship; Luke places the contract down and takes Aaron’s hand in his

“I love this contract but I would like to add some things if that's okay” Luke begins with before quickly adding “I’ll get the MacBook” before getting up and heading across the room to retrieve his personal laptop from the safe. Aaron does briefly feel a wave of anxiety thinking he did something wrong but pushes the thought out of his head, knowing that Luke loves him regardless

“So how do you feel about what I came up with?” Aaron questions as his partner sits back down

“Honestly babe, I’m happy yet surprised you want to go this far - wanting to always referring to me as Daddy, wanting all of your current rules and routine to be enshrined into his contract and being open to me having more control over you and wanting me to punish you more deeply” Luke responds to his beau with

“Luke I know how much you like being in control of me and the way I see it is that yes if you have more micromanagement over me it does me more work for you but deep down I know you get a special kick out of it which leads to you fucking me even deeper” Aaron makes clear with a deep sexual glint in his eye

“I want you to have more routine to your day and less wasted time but if you consent, I want to spend more time with you as my sub, as my baby boy, as my horny little slut. How do you feel about the tattoos and the collar?”

“I love them, the tattoos will always mark me as your property. I belong to my daddy but the collar makes it feel even more real”

Luke begins to muse, an idea forming in his head “I'm going to add a new section to this contract because I really like the idea of micromanaging your entire life”

**Annex 25: (in the contract Luke’s name is interchanged with Daddy where appropriate)**

  * **Aaron will officially be naked in the house permanently and will only have 4 minutes to get dressed before leaving the house and the same amount of time to strip naked upon his return home.**


  * Daddy has final say on all of Aaron’s social occasions and invitations


  * Aaron must always keep Luke informed of his whereabouts including when working he must always text Daddy the minute he arrives and departs any and all destinations.


  * Upon the implementation of this contract, Daddy will give Aaron a daily schedule on a new iPad that will also serve as his work calendar. All items in the schedule for each day must be carried out or Aaron will be spanked. Luke will approve of all meetings


  * Every morning Aaron will join Luke on his daily jog around the grounds of their villa instead of sleeping in and unless there is extreme weather or if they have guests. Aaron will be expected to complete this daily jog naked and plugged with his collar and lead on.


  * Aaron will now always take his breakfast in his dog bowls on the floor.


  * Aaron will be allowed to sit at the table for lunch and dinner however he must request permission from daddy first.


  * Aaron’s use of regular underwear will end and if he should require underwear will be forced to wear ladies panties regardless of the situation.


  * Aaron must worship Daddy before he is allowed to get into their bed at night.


  * Aaron will no longer have permission to remove his collar


  * Aaron must always lick Luke's balls, cock and cunt clean after sex


  * Should Aaron start leaking precum from his cock he must inform Daddy who will then place a condom on him to catch his leaking as nothing can go to waste.


  * Daddy will take on full responsibility for Aaron’s personal hygiene and grooming - Luke will decide when his baby's stubble and pubes need trimming before trimming them for him.


  * Luke will never inflict any deliberate or abusive physical pain onto Aaron at any time and will allow Aaron to orgasm but it might be delayed after sex for a maximum of 6 hours.
  * Aaron has to earn the reward of cumming after or during sex, it is no longer a given as the contents of his cock belong to daddy.



After he views them Aaron agrees to everything Luke suggests so Aaron requests to spend the whole 3 weeks when they return home training, conditioning and implementing everything in the contract. Luke then continues “Certain things I have no problem with keeping unchanged such as you being naked at home 24/7, drinking my golden juice and cleaning my dick and arse for me after sex but if you consent to all this then I want to go slightly deeper but I want you to add more some ideas. It can't all come from me”

Aaron pulls the laptop over to his side of the table and starts typing; unleashing all of his sexual fantasies onto the word document hoping that Luke will be comfortable with most things

**Annex 26**

  * **If Aaron misbehaves he will be expected to complete a time out in a new dog bed in the corner of the dining room.**


  * Aaron must be naked on the grounds of their property at all times.


  * Luke has possession of Aaron’s sexual pleasure - he will not be allowed to cum without permission again.


  * Aaron will no longer have any free time - his day will be scheduled by daddy.


  * Unless given an instruction otherwise Aaron must refer to Luke as Daddy at all times when at home.



Upon reading Aaron’s additions Luke stands up from his chair and pulls Aaron into a deep meaningful kiss confirming his agreement

“I still can't believe you want a dog bed” Luke says surprised by his partner’s request

“Yeah it's something I've been wondering about so instead of me sitting on the floor between your legs when you’re watching the football I can curl up in my bed...and you’ll still have full view of your property”

Luke being realistic about this, explaining to Aaron that

“ifyou want me to schedule your day then we need to talk about when I'm in the gym because you don't work out as many days a week as me and you don't come on my walks around our land at other times. So I propose that if you’re not working out on a certain day or have finished you can bring your dog bed into the gym and curl up near to me. I was also thinking that instead of leaving my little slut home alone when I go for my runs at lunch and after dinner you should come with daddy for a walk or another jog . We can go for these together however unlike in the mornings you will be naked and crawling on your leash next to me. I'll get you some nice mitts and knee pads of course” Luke’s now slightly thinking on the spot as he wasn't expecting Aaron to want him to have so much control but they are talking about it, it just feels like nature profession for them.

“I consent to that but what about when it's colder cos you run in all weather?” Aaron questions

“So when it's like full on winter I want to get you a bespoke black latex BDSM jumpsuit to wear and on days when it might just be a bit nippy Daddy will let you wear a pair of your slut panties on a walk but nothig. Sound good?”

“I consent” Aaron responds

“anything else you want to add”

“No, I’m also comfortable with being naked at home full time Daddy. I love my panties and I can’t wait to see what this latex suit will feel like.” Aaron says honestly as being naked is actually quite freeing for him now that he has come to terms with his scars

“There are a few final things I am going to implement...and one of them is going to be strict bathroom control but I am going to build you up to it over the next 3 weeks but eventually will soon be doing all of your business outside and at certain times of the day unless of course you’re unwell then I'll make an exceptions. I will also be plugging and/or putting cock rings on you at several intervals each day. I will be leashing and maybe even restraining you often as you are clearly more submissive when your daddy restrains you. Daddy might also ‘enhance’ some of your meals as rewards throughout the week”

All of the things they've discussed today are wizzing around Aaron’s head and now he just wants to get home and start his training with Daddy.

\---------

Wednesday Lunchtime: Aaron 

It is really happening now - him and Luke signed their brand new contract late last night and today is the first day of the rest of their lives...

Luke has just parked up at the end of their driveway and ensured the big gate is locked before they get out of the car and he begins to dish out his instructions to his baby boy. Aaron is just about to start getting suitcases out of the car when Daddy makes clear that he isn't happy with him. He's still in his clothes

“Aaron remove all your clothing now and give me your phone for daddy to look after” 

He doesn't even question his daddy as he strips completely naked on their secluded driveway in the middle of nowhere and hands Luke his phone. He trusts Luke so there is no big issue. In the 11 months they've been together Daddy has built Aaron’s self confidence back up so far he has no issue being naked around him, let alone outdoors.

Once Aaron’s removed his clothes and abandoning them into a pile, Luke picks them up and throws them back into the car as he's going to ‘come back for them later’. He attaches Aaron's leash prior to unlocking the front door and guiding his slut back into their villa, teasing his baby boy in the way in by leaning down and smacking his plump arse.

On the front porch is a large cardboard box which was seemingly delivered yesterday; Luke drops Aaron’s lead, requesting him not to move before picking up the box and moving into the open plan kitchen before returning for Aaron’s leash and guides him through into their kitchen where he explains what's in the box to a slightly puzzled Aaron 

“After we'd agreed the contract the other day I went online Aaron and bought everything we needed. Starting with some Mitts and knee pads for you my love, I got the dog bed you wanted but I actually ordered two so that one can be for this living area and one can go in the gym. I've bought you some more panties as I'm going to sort through your underwear later, I might keep some for me but I'm going to throw out the rest as my little man-whore it's now either going to be knickers or nothing for you regardless of the scenario.” Aaron’s facial expressions remind Luke slightly like a child at Christmas when they get everything they wanted

But the biggest gift is still to come as Luke continues to unpack the box “I've also got you a new iPad which will house your schedule/work plan and I'm going to upload your punishment video from the other day which you will have to watch whilst restrained every time you misbehave” 

Luke then drops down to his knees so he's on Aaron’s level before asking him “Do you understand and consent?”

“Yes Daddy. I consent” Aaron responds, full of trust for his partner whose cock twitches at Aaron calling him daddy

They are both tired about their day of travel and despite the time difference between the UK and Italy only an hour, both men are tired and they could both do with a nap. 

Luke strips to strip out of his clothes in the middle of their kitchen ready to go straight in wash before unclipping Aaron’s lead and placing it on the island as he thinks they're ready to head for bed. But Luke’s noticed in the last few minutes how increasingly fidgety his baby boy has got, probably needing the toilet.

He asked Aaron “do you need the toilet love?” to which Aaron nods but before Luke can reply he says to daddy that “I want to go and do it outside. Start as we mean to go forward.”

“Okay then” Luke attaches Aaron’s leash and leads him out of the bifold doors to the patio, both men naked with their dicks hanging heavy. Aaron crawls past their swimming pool, across the decking and then down the marble-tiled steps to the lawn where Daddy shows Aaron where to do his business. 

Luke is bursting with pride and deep sexual arousal as he watches his partner crawl around until he finds a spot he likes enough before lining his dick up and emptying out his full bladder in the blissful Italian sun. Afterwards as Aaron crawls back across the grass towards him, daddy tells Aaron that as a reward for during his first wee outside - Aaron can bottom for all of tonight.


	9. December routines

Saturday 5th December 2020

Aaron

Daddy hasn't added any new rules or procedures over the last 3-4 weeks as he has been busy making sure that Aaron is suitably conditioned and followed all content of the new contract. Aaron has made no secret of how much he is enjoying this new level to their relationship, Daddy having so much control over him has made Aaron be so much more relaxed and calm around the house.

Luke has however demanded Aaron’s complete chastity until Christmas Day. A whole month for him without getting release.

Some of the changes they've implemented went down great such as Aaron’s dog beds, him taking breakfast on his knees and Luke being responsible for his grooming, but some changes he's found a little harder to get used to such as when Daddy made Aaron watch as he threw out all of his baby’s ‘normal’ Calvin Klein and Armani underwear (bar keeping a few pairs for himself) and so now when Aaron opens his underwear drawer he is met with a drawer of ladies knickers besides his jockstraps. 

Being naked almost 24/7 is definitely something that has taken getting used to however because of the virus and all that and also where they live in Italy (Milan) the boys haven't left their villa and it's grounds since the business trip. For the last 4 weeks the most clothing Aaron has worn is his knickers and also his latex suit which Daddy does like especially, whenever he puts it on Aaron for a walk he spends a good amount of time groping his baby’s assets and playing with his nipples through the rubber

Aaron’s training has been rigorous but he's enjoyed being trained up to Daddy’s desire; he loves being Luke’s sub and the different names daddy calls him turn Aaron on even further. They have a designated ‘FaceTime’ every evening where each man can comment on the day, any rules that need changing and the plan for the next day. Following FaceTime every night Aaron must worship his daddy: Luke will sit on Aaron’s face and his baby must lick his arsehole clean for him before he sucks clean daddy’s balls and cock.

Every single aspect of their days have been heightened to accommodate Aaron’s new rules. Daddy has decided to take the approach of being harsh to begin with and then being more flexible and so that's why Aaron has been made to take every single meal in his dog bowl during the training period and not just breakfast so that he is used to eating in this way. 

Aaron is not allowed to use his hands when eating “like a slut” as daddy says, which was a challenge in the first week but Aaron is a skilful guy and has figured out ways he can eat. Next to his meal bowl is a second dog bowl which has ‘Daddy’s little slut’ monogrammed onto it in black lettering which is where Aaron can drink from during the day, this bowl usually contains either water or juice but in the mornings it is filled with daddy’s  _ precious  _ golden nectar.

However even though they live in Italy, it has got a fair bit colder as winter has set in and so Daddy has had to find workarounds for his baby boy for when they go for their morning run and jogs after meals as some days it is now too cold for Aaron to be completely naked outside. Aaron does like to do his morning run wearing his knickers but some days for their jogs/walks he has been wearing his tight black latex suit which leaves nothing to daddy’s dirty imagination.

Yesterday was really warm though so both Aaron and daddy went naked for what was supposed their evening walk however as they walked along a private trail, Luke couldn't resist himself any longer and ended up fucking his baby in the stream naked to the trail.

Daddy has decided to order 3 more of the bondage suits to add to his babies current wardrobe however yet slightly different to Aaron’s current one: he has ordered one in red latex which Luke is going to try and save until Xmas to give to Aaron, he's also ordered a lace suit and also a clear plastic suit which should arrive in the next few weeks. 

To help Aaron with the transition to their new normal Daddy has been naked around the house quite a bit himself which has made the changes easier for his baby to deal with. Last night in FaceTime Daddy asked Aaron if he'd be interested in getting a guiche piercing over the Xmas break, Luke made clear it would be completely Aaron’s choice and he wouldn't be mad if he didn't want to, Aaron said he'd 'think about it.

Daddy has been scheduling his partner’s day for him entirely even down to what chores he must do around and Luke is now beginning to phase in more strict bathroom controls. Daddy has also decided that from now when they are working in the home office, should Aaron not be on a video call he will be expected to be completing his work on an iPad whilst in his dog bed which during the day is repositioned near Luke’s desk. On the wall above where the dog bed goes during the Daddy has installed a hook to the wall so that Aaron can remain leashed whilst working.

There have been slip-up though in the last few weeks: for example one night Daddy was about to fuck Aaron and he was just about to start fucking him when Daddy discovered that his baby had appeared to forget Rule 36 - Aaron must remain lubed at all times for his daddy to use him as he sees fit. Disappointed in his baby for forgetting such a basic thing as to keep his arse lubed, Luke decided to put the vibrating cock ring on Aaron before taking him for a naked walk at 9:30 at night with the vibrater ring turned onto its most harsh setting which lead to Aaron's condom full of pre cum getting  _ very _ full

Getting used to Aaron going outside to do his business has been an experience for both of them: Aaron has no problem with doing a piss outside however doing a number 2 does feel slightly more humiliating, especially if he is in bondage and Daddy has to clean his arse but it’s not the worst thing. When he's outside doing his business Aaron has two positions: for No 1’s he must remain on all fours and is forbidden to touch himself; for No 2’s he must squat before having to clean himself with the supplies they keep in a waterproof locker outside. 

This morning Daddy is working out in the gym as he does everyday however as it's Aaron’s rest day he is curled up nicely naked and cuffed in his dog bed directly in front of the mirror where so daddy can see every movement he makes. Just as daddy is winding up his leg session he notices his baby getting increasingly fidgety which is the general sign that his baby needs to go to the loo. 

Daddy finishes his reps before getting Aaron's lead, attaching it to his collar and guiding him down to the lawn where he realises him to do his business. Aaron is crawling slower than usual but that's to be expected as he's handcuffed as a punishment for attempting to secretly wank off last night. Aaron does his business and crawls back to Luke before daddy retrieves the dog shit bags from the locker and cleans up after Aaron, putting the bag in a bin before heading back inside.

Sunday 13th December 2020

Luke

This morning Luke has been finalising his and Aaron’s Christmas plans over the last few days: he's ordered all the food, approved all the time off for their staff at work and Aaron’s Christmas presents have begun to arrive. The biggest of all he is going to have to explain to his sub; Luke has secretly bought the plot of land next door to their villa and their grounds, it is about 1 mile down the road but further off the beaten track. So basically their garden/grounds will double in size and Daddy will have a small building to play with, they will also have a large piece of gated road that is completely their’s...and Luke is fully intending to ‘walk’ his slut down the road every now and then.

So in order to finalise the deal, despite it being a Sunday, he is going to have to go into Milan in order to sign the contract and take the keys so he's going to need to prepare his baby-whore to be left alone for about 90 minutes. This morning after they woke up, Luke paid his baby special attention by shaving his stubble and all his pubes for the first time in 5 weeks. However never wanting his baby to be content, Luke made sure to shave his baby’s fuckhole to improve his access. Luke then shaved Aaron's armpits, chest and ass cheeks to the extent that Aaron’s skink is now as smooth as a babies, his baby boy.

Sunday - Aaron

Routine is everything to his and Daddy’s relationship; the manner of doing the same things at the same times everyday or he’ll receive the same consequences. Every morning at 6:45 at the latest, Aaron is awoken by his daddy before he gets on his knees and takes a fresh yet bitter drink of his daddies golden juice. 

Following that at 7AM depending on the weather Luke may get himself dressed before deciding on Aaron's attire for their daily run, today daddy will be in gym wear and his baby boy will be completely naked and leashed. On the way down their garden to the gate onto the hidden trial they run on, they stop on the lawn so Aaron can do his business. Aaron’s pierced morning wood is standing tall and hanging heavy and his balls are getting heavier with everyday he goes without release. 

Luke however is human and horny so that is why halfway around the private trail he bent his man-whore over a tree stump and thrust into Aaron’s ‘pretty little fuckhole’ to screams of ‘DADDY, Dadddddd-dy’ as he emptied his balls into his babies arse prior to eating his own cum back out of it. Luke was once again grateful of living in the middle of nowhere. Aaron was denied release.

Later on Aaron realised that Daddy has got dressed ready to go out, presumably, for the first time in ages and Aaron knows that daddy is going to be leaving him totally alone. Firstly, he's been handcuffed before daddy lets him out for the bathroom but even though it is now enshrined as part of their daily life now. For Aaron having to do his shits outside is still a source of embarrassment but it does still turn him and he does trust daddy. He has to on days like today, when he is restrained and can't even wipe his own arse as it isn't his property anymore. 

After the toilet Aaron is lead back inside, leash and then suddenly for no reason daddy lands for very sharp blows to his arse

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK

Daddy then leads Aaron over to his dog bed and attaches the leash to the wall; giving his baby enough slack to lay down. However daddy has decided that for the first 45 minutes Aaron will be forced to sit upright on his bed, a vibrating plug buried deep in his arse watching the punishment video to “remain him of who he belongs to”. He will remain handcuffed and daddy is going to put Aaron in some of his knickers before shoving a whole trays worth of ice down them.

Afterwards Aaron is permitted to curl up in his bed and take a nap until daddy returns he will be filmed by Luke the entire time...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts going though Aaron's mind whilst his is being filmed by Daddy who is out of the villa on a errand

Sunday 6th December 2020 

Aaron

**90 Minutes Later**

Aaron is now getting very desperate for daddy to get home. After being made to watch his punishment video whilst restrained, Aaron has spent the last 30 minutes or so curled up naked as the day he was born in his dog bed facing the front door of their villa. His cock is stood at attention, leaking great quantities of pre-cum into his increasingly full condom awaiting his daddy’s return.

His leash is attached to a special hook on the wall which can be remotely operated by Daddy who made clear before he left that as he comes up the driveway he will use his phone release his babies lead from the hook and will be expecting Aaron to be kneeling naked with his cunt in the air by the front door by the second Luke comes in. 

Aaron has spent the time in his bed reflecting about his and Daddy’s relationship and that despite everything they have right now, Aaron still wants more from Luke. He wants Luke to degrade him, be rougher with him more often. Last night in FaceTime tonight he asked Daddy that unless it is snowing outside, he wants to be naked outside at all times and for bondage in the house to be increased. Aaron also only ever wants to drink from Daddy’s thick ginger cock ever again, Daddy’s portable urinal. Luke consented to the idea.

Working out is now a massive part of their day; Daddy works out daily and runs every morning as part of his fitness plan and then around lunch and in the evening he takes Aaron for his walks. Aaron is seriously turned on by Luke’s muscles, he does love sitting on daddy’s pecks every day. Aaron also works out but only for 5-6 days a week with the other days when he is resting, Aaron spends the gym time laid in his dog bed watching his hot daddy.

He knows that Luke has been cooking up some plans regarding Christmas given the content of some of the packages that he's noticed arriving recently, in particular a 17 inch electric glass dildo and also an enema kit. Aaron is intrigued at the idea of them playing with enemas given the strong trust between them, he's interested in being filled up with water before daddy fucks him  _ hard _ whilst trying to keep in their water baby _. _

Aaron is slightly nervous about some things though, he has got his guiche piercing appointment coming up and he although he is definitely excited for another mark of Daddy’s ownership of him. Aaron for sure feels like they have reached the point of no return for them now which excites him so much. Aaron is excited to feel his leash being attached to his very sensitive and full balls. 

One thing they are both in agreement with is that except for special occasions when he will get permission from Daddy, Aaron will never get to eat at the table or breakfast bar again. So therefore that along with a complete alcohol ban for Aaron, his mealtimes are going look different:

Breakfast:  Cereal with Daddy’s cream & Daddy’s sweet golden juice or simply a bowl Daddy’s  _ thick, pearl white  _ cream.  **All meals now served in in Aaron’s dog bowls**

Lunch & Tea:  Regular meals with a drink from Luke’s cock. Cum will serve as a sandwich filling/salad dressing. 

The most clothing Aaron has worn for the last 6 weeks is a pair of his ladies knickers & his bondage to go for a walk. It feels liberating being naked 24/7 especially as it clearly given his daddy an open opportunity to fuck him to the moon and back multiple times a day even if he isn't allowed release until Christmas. Aaron is already mentally preparing himself for Xmas day and is curious as to how long he's gonna black out for when he eventually gets to cum after 6 weeks.

Aaron is also now on strict bathroom control at all times regardless of where they are; Daddy has put when his baby can go to the toilet on his daily schedule. Any inhabitations Aaron previously had are now long gone, he is comfortable with being naked especially as daddy worships his scars every morning and Aaron now has such a high level of trust in Luke that he is now more than comfortable to use the toilet when out in his walks through the private woods and trail at the end of their property. Aaron was slightly self-conscious the first time he did a shit in the woods and daddy had to wipe his arse before picking it up as well because he was in bondage but he's fine with it now.

Their relationship never stands still and is constantly evolving, Luke is now teaching Aaron his place in the daddy/baby relationship which is that he is ‘Daddy little fucktoy, Daddy’s whore’ and nothing more. Aaron is Daddy’s property to be used at his disposal and Aaron loves Luke having all the control over him. One example would be a few days ago whilst Daddy was cooking them pork chops he requested that Aaron come over to the kitchen because Luke needed to take a piss. Aaron took all of daddy’s thick, throbbing length in his mouth before gulping down litre after litre of daddy’s precious nectar before rubbing his face in Luke’s thick ginger pubes. He loves the smell of Daddy…

Aaron’s mind then drifts again to Luke’s cock. His Daddy's cock. It’s so thick, heavy, long and it's always leaking and the ginger pubes are just  _ hot _ . Aaron had loved Luke’s cock ever since their first time together in lockdown; he does love having sex in front of a mirror so Aaron can watch as all 11 and a bit inches of Luke’s heavy member regularly disappearing into his arse. Aaron could quite easily wank off right now thinking about Luke's dick but he's knows what will happen if he does

He looks across the room at the clock knowing that very soon his collar is going to be released from the hook and he’s going to be expected to be waiting for Daddy, arsehole up right by the front door. Aaron loves being treated like this and Daddy knows it. How hard  _ and horny _ his baby gets when Luke treats him like dirt, his dirt. 

One of the rules that they set in place but haven't needed to use as until today neither had left the house is that if, like today, Daddy leaves Aaron alone for an extended period of time is, that he will get a number of very hard spanks on his arse to remind Aaron of who he belong to. Daddy decided that the formula would be 2 spanks for every 10 minutes that he is left alone: so today Luke has been gone around 90 minutes so Aaron is mentally preparing himself for all  **18 spanks** he is going to get with the paddle.

Aaron is brought out of his deep train of thought the sound of his collar being released and crawls over to the front door before getting into position for Daddy......


	11. Early Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologises for the short length of this chapter. Needed to break up what I'd written

Sunday 6th December 2020

Aaron

He hears the front door to the villa open and before Aaron’s brain can compute where Daddy is in the room, Aaron can feel him. Daddy comes down to where is baby is positioned, kneeling on knees, his cuffed hands on the floor; before the spanking starts. 

Aaron takes all 18 of the hard spanks to his arse in his stride albeit with cries of “Dadddddddddddddy. Daddy I love you. Daddy please touch me.” At the end Daddy rewards his baby with a gentle kiss to his dry cunt.

Luke comes around and starts to fiddle with Aaron’s leaking condom, almost full to the brim with his whore’s precum but before he even starts to give his baby a hint of pleasure or release; daddy requests his baby to get into his “ **cock** ” position. He positions himself on his knees, hands behind his back, mouth open as Luke starts to rub his clothed package in his partner’s face.

Luke has had a change of mind however and picks up Aaron’s leash off the floor, gives his baby the usual signal to get on all fours, a single smack of the ass before leading Aaron out into the garden and into the sauna.

  
  


Friday 25th December 2020 

Luke

It's 7AM and despite it being Christmas, Luke’s baby boy made very clear last night that  **yes** he does want to enjoy Xmas but he wants daddy to be rough with him. 

A fortnight ago, daddy took Aaron for his piercing appointment where he had both a guiche piercing on his balls and a tongue stud inserts and now they have healed, Luke can't wait to have some fun with his baby who will, pending his behaviour, have his first orgasm in 6 weeks today. Aaron sucked off daddy last night who was in awe at how good the cold metal of his boy’s tongue piercing felt on his cock as he came down Aaron’s throat.

Last week in FaceTime Daddy made clear that Christmas will be like normal for Aaron; they will still workout and run before breakfast, Aaron will still be toileting outside and he will still have his walks during the day. When offered a choice Aaron has decided that he wanted to eat Christmas Dinner on Daddy’s  _ heavy _ cock with him being handfed. Luke also got Aaron’s consent to try out the enema kit after Boxing Day. And now except for when he uses to bathroom Aaron now has a condom on his cock permanently, held down by a cock ring to catch his precum with the cock cage occasionally on top.

Luke got up early to prep the food ‘the proper way’ despite it being a heavily sexualised Christmas dinner for the pair. Luke will be drinking some vintage Shiraz and his partner will be consuming Daddy’s golden wine after daddy wanks over Aaron's Christmas lunch. Today Luke is planning to play with their new toys and fuck his baby senseless, making sure to catch Aaron’s deep load in a bowl

Luke heads back into the bedroom at 7:10 as just Aaron is waking up, his baby follows protocol and knells at the side of the bed as he takes Luke in his mouth and swallows all of daddy’s juice while taking in the scent of his daddy’s pubes that makes him so secure with him. Aaron finishes the protocol as always with a kiss to daddy's thickened member which earns him a twitch of the cock.

The couple go for their pre-breakfast walk or run as always, today walking with Luke completely naked except some Armani briefs holding his Morning wood in and some trainers and his slut was crawling alongside in his tight black bondage suit

Once they return home daddy removes his babies suit before he gets on all fours and Daddy attaches his leash to Aaron’s balls before leading him back out into the garden to do his business. Once he is done they head back inside towards the living room to open the presents. Aaron starts crying as his daddy showers him with presents; tickets to the Grand Prix, a 17 electric dildo which can dispense water into the user’s cunt, the enema kit, many new pairs of female underwear and finally the 3 new bondage suits that Luke had ordered in Red latex, clear latex and purple lace. 

After seeing how happy his baby is with his gifts Daddy takes him in his arms and carries him back to bed. Luke leans in for a deep kiss with his partner whilst he uses his hands to play with Aaron’s nipples, as they break for air Aaron pleads “Please Daddy, let me cum today. Please let me cum”

Luke responds with “Daddy will grant consent for his fucktoy to cum today” and with that he takes Aaron’s cock out the cage, removes the condom and the ring before he starts to play with his fucktoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will see the boys break the bed as Daddy gives Aaron the orgasm of his life...Also they have an incredibly very dirty Christmas Dinner...


	12. NYEnema

Thursday 31st December 2020

Aaron

It has been almost a few week since the Christmas of Aaron’s lifetime; no Dingle chaos, just him, Daddy and a shit ton of sex toys. Luke’s Christmas dinner was everything Aaron wanted it to do be: he was fed his dinner by Daddy and instead of gravy or a sauce, Aaron has a massive dollop of his daddies precious Pearl cream.

On the day after Boxing Day Aaron had his first ever enema, delivered by Luke and using half the amount of water he will eventually be trained to take and then release. Despite it being the festive season, very little rules have changed with Aaron still being walked 3 times a day, leash and due to the weather changing now in his bondage suits crawling next to Daddy. Luke has barely been able to keep his hands off of Aaron in the house because of all the new women’s underwear he got his baby boy for Christmas.

The morning the couple are on the sofa passionately kissing and we're about to head back to bed but before they go and have sex there is something that Aaron has been wanting to talk to daddy about for days, “I want more Luke. I want to change things, I want more from us, more change for me. I don't want to be your baby anymore, I want to be your pet, your sex pet. I still want you to be my daddy and I wouldn't change that for the world but I want you to be harsher with me. No more suggestions or asking. I want you to be rougher with me but I also want you to treat me more like a pet, your pet. I want to become your property, you to be deciding what I wear, what I eat etc. Apart from special occasions like today I don't want to eat at the table again and I want to be spanned more often. But I will always be your’s to use for example if you've got a boner or feel like having a cum dump that that's what my cunt is here for. And I want to spend more time on my leash and I’m willing to try out the enemas, I can't wait to carry our water baby before letting it gush out of me. 

I want more orders and spanks from my Daddy. You do you feel about that Luke?”

Luke professed his love to Aaron and agreed to give him exactly what he wants and throbbing in a few things of his own before kissing him a passionate kiss before unlocking his throbbing cock. Daddy then he attached the leash to his  baby pet’s collar before they walked into the bedroom

...

Later on that day…

Luke

It was about 22:30 on New Year’s Eve and Luke is now drinking straight from the bottle of red wine he has opened whilst he let Aaron head outside to do his business. As he sees his baby boy crawling back inside, towards him, Luke makes a suggestion to Aaron “So you know we did your last enema 2 days ago and we got you up to 3 litres baby. Well how would you feel if we did another one tonight and Daddy gets to ride you into the new year.” Aaron stands up and pulls Daddy into a slow kiss “yeah I'd like that. Daddy” Luke does double check though, they have been playing with enemas over that last few weeks but tonight would be the first time Aaron has taken to maximum that their kit can do. “Aaron, the maximum an average size human like you or me can take is four and a half litres. I'm proposing that tonight we do 4 litres and set that as our limit. Just to be safe.

You would be bulging though from your pecs to your cock. You would look pregnant with our very one water baby and you'll be carrying all night, plugged, until we get up tomorrow morning and have been for your walk. 12 hours and then you will come harder than you did on Christmas Day baby, and you filled an entire bowl of cum for my then. Are you sure Aaron that you want to do this?”

“Yes Daddy” Aaron confirms, nuzzling into his daddy’s neck

“The only thing Aaron is that whilst you are ‘pregnant’ - I don't expect you to be crawling but instead you will be in your lace knickers’ 

Luke then goes about filling up the relevant container with Water and also some Gin and finding the tube he needs before leading his baby boy into the master bathroom where Aaron submits into his enema position which is kneeling, chest as far to the floor and arse in the air. Daddy notices the change in Aaron’s mood as the water and gin starts to make its way up his colon. 

For Aaron this is the weirdest experience of his life watching his stomach grow largest as the liquid flows out of the lubed nozzle into his colon. About 30 minutes later once all 4 litres of warm-ish water and gin are safely inside Aaron, Luke makes sure to plug his baby boy’s ass with the largest plug they have. Daddy then helps his boy stand up and watches as Aaron marvels at how big his stomach now is as he starts in front of the mirror touching himself. Aaron is grateful for the buttplug which is keeping everything in nicely.

Luke then helps Aaron into some lace underwear before they continue their evening as usual


End file.
